


sell your soul

by chariiots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Eventual Romance, M/M, except devils, i tried so hard, i was rushing this oh my god i hate myself, jcspookfest, lapslock, woops soonhoon is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariiots/pseuds/chariiots
Summary: in which yoon jeonghan is an angel, and choi seungcheol is a devil. no one said either of them were good at their jobs.





	sell your soul

“jeonghan hyung, i can’t trade mortals with you again,” seungkwan says, sighing.

“oh, kwannie, please?” jeonghan pleads, batting his eyelashes at him and making seungkwan gag slightly.

“but hyung, i’ll get into trouble with jisoo hyung for it!”

“he won’t scold you if i convince him not to.”

seungkwan relents yet again, taking off the pendant hanging from his neck, holding it out to jeonghan. “his name is jihoon, and he’s quite a work. are you really sure?”

“oh, i’m sure.” jeonghan smiles wickedly as he takes the pendant from seungkwan and tosses him his own, immediately going down to the mortal realm to visit his mortal.

and of course, jihoon is cooped up in his studio, headphones on and trying to compose something. it feels like jihoon does nothing more than that, which jeonghan thanks seungkwan for. watching over mingyu was such a hassle, always having to make sure that the boy wouldn’t straight up die.

he definitely does get away with too much, switching mortals with whoever he wants whenever he gets bored of his current one and takes far too much interest in someone else’s. jisoo doesn’t really have much to be angry about anyway. jeonghan does a damn good job at being a guardian angel, always able to steer his mortals away from anything they pretty much shouldn’t.

even so, archangel jisoo shouldn’t be allowing this, but the man is far too nice for his own good. all the angels under him have too much freedom, and the other archangels aren’t too happy about it, but really, who can stay mad at jisoo?

* * *

 

the answer is jeonghan. jeonghan can stay mad at jisoo, especially over the fact that he doesn’t exercise as much power over the angels as he should. the reason? apparently, boo seungkwan was too busy skiving off and going on dates with his very mortal boyfriend hansol to watch over jihoon, and the boy’s gone off to make deals with devils. more specifically, choi seungcheol.

now, if it was anyone other than seungcheol, jeonghan would have exposed seungkwan for it. seungcheol is quite known to be, frankly put, absolute shit at his job. it shouldn’t be too hard to convince seungcheol to just let him off, what with his bleeding heart and all.

he can still feel jihoon’s pendant humming softly from his pocket, which means that his soul still hasn’t been collected yet, so it isn’t too late.

he’s yoon jeonghan, how can this go wrong?

* * *

the first time jeonghan meets seungcheol, he’s watching over jihoon leisurely, little devil tail flicking in satisfaction.

“okay, spill,” jeonghan demands. “what did my mortal trade his soul for.”

he doesn’t even face jeonghan, resting on jihoon’s shoulder to watch him work. “perfect compositions. though, i can’t say it’s a bad deal, just that he’ll become quite literally soulless.”

“please, tell him that you can’t make the deal, and you’re going to leave him alone.”

seungcheol frowns- no, he straight up pouts at jeonghan. “i can’t do that, angel. the boss will have my head if i don’t reap his soul.”

“he’s just a kid! he’s twenty, he has parents he’s trying to take care of, he has friends who love him. choi seungcheol, you can’t tell me you’re okay with watching his life crumble.”

“angel, do you really think i’m kidding when i say the boss will kill me? he’s gonna make sure i burn to death in his oil vats if i fail him again. i don’t wanna do this, but i have to.”

even after seungcheol disappears back to the underworld, jeonghan can’t seem to get him out of his mind. failure is at his fingertips, and if he lets his mortal have his soul reaped right in front of him, the heavens will have his wings clipped off.

yet, why does it feel like that’s not the only reason he cares so much?

* * *

“you’re more invested in my mortal than i am, choi.”

seungcheol startles and nearly falls off his little cloud, before snapping his head over to glare at jeonghan.

“oh come on, you’ve been watching over jihoon for the past few days. i’ve just been nice enough to not disturb,” jeonghan teases, and seungcheol turns red.

“jihoon…” he mutters, sampling the feeling of his name on his tongue.

“you didn’t even know his name?”

“it’s- it’s not part of any contract to know their names!” jeonghan laughs, and seungcheol huffs in annoyance. he turns back to watching jihoon, and sighs. “he’s quite a talent, isn’t he? he… he would’ve made it far even without me. i should’ve said no, huh?”

there’s really nothing jeonghan can say right now. a devil with a heart. all this while, he’s been thinking that seungcheol was just incompetent, but watching him go soft for the mortal he’s made a deal with is… different. would it be too invasive of him to ask seungcheol if he’s a fallen angel?

“jeonghan, right?” seungcheol asks, cocking his head to the side. “what happened to the other dude? you know, the one with the human boy.”

“traded mortals.”

“isn’t that, like, against rules?”

jeonghan shrugs. “i mean, jisoo lets us do pretty much whatever. how else do you think seung- the other angel’s dating a mortal? even you know that he’s dating. he’s even worse around the angels, though. boy can’t lie for sh-”

he’s cut off by loud knocking at the door, and the soft rattling of keys. jihoon doesn’t even seem to notice, too distracted composing. seokmin’s mortal (soonyoung? jeonghan’s not too sure) crashes in, hands full with grocery bags, and calls out to jihoon.

“that’s the boyfriend,” seungcheol says, pointing at the orange-haired boy. “his name is soonyoung, i think.”

it’s kind of shameful that a devil knows his own mortal better than him. then again, he’s technically only been watching over jihoon for the past two weeks, while seungcheol made a deal with him almost a month ago.

they watch soonyoung put everything down in the kitchen, packing everything away with complete familiarity before going back to pretty much drape himself over jihoon. jihoon tries to swat him away, but he doesn’t move, instead pressing a kiss to the crook of jihoon’s neck. “you should take a break. how long has it been since you went out?”

“five days.”

“how long has it been since you slept?”

“... i took a nap this afternoon?”

seungcheol and soonyoung both frown at that. “he’s lying,” seungcheol says. “he hasn’t slept since, like, yesterday morning.”

soonyoung can also easily see through his lie, and doesn’t hesitate before pushing jihoon’s office chair towards his bedroom. “you’re sleeping now, and i’ll wake you up in two hours. then we’ll go out for dinner, okay?” jihoon clearly doesn’t even have the energy to protest, grumbling as he throws himself under his covers. “love you, hoonie.”

“love you too, you meddlesome idiot.”

soonyoung spends the next two hours cleaning up the house for him, taking out the trash and watering all of his plants. it’s starting to pain jeonghan, knowing that once his soul is reaped, jihoon won’t be able to reciprocate the love. soonyoung, whose heart’s too big for his body, too full of love for the insane producer, what will happen to him?

“you’re seeing this for yourself, choi. you can’t reap jihoon’s soul, you’ll wreck soonyoung!” jeonghan cries.

seungcheol, in a voice too small, mumbles back a soft “i know”. he doesn’t dare to meet jeonghan’s eyes after that, disappearing back to the underworld.

* * *

jeonghan doesn’t see seungcheol the next day. or the day after that. heck, he doesn’t see him until a week later, with angry red marks all over his arms.

he doesn’t dare to ask, too scared of the answer. he knows, he knows what happened to seungcheol, but suspicious and getting confirmation are two completely different things.

the underworld doesn’t take kindly to anyone who doesn’t follow orders. maybe, if he doesn’t ask, he can just pretend that nothing happened to cheol.

* * *

choi seungcheol sits on the edge of the countertop, sighing as he watches a giggly jihoon bake with soonyoung. his shoulders slump in defeat. “this is it. i’m screwed.”

“it can’t be that bad, right?” jeonghan says, sitting down with him.

the devil only sighs again. “i’ve made about… what, five deals in the past three months? but, i just can’t reap a single soul. i… i can’t bring myself to reap jihoon’s soul, but if i don’t, i’ll be tortured until my soul leaves for the mortal realm. that’s like, a whole week in the oil vats. there’s a reason why everyone’s afraid of it.”

why does jeonghan’s heart hurt at that prospect? “just… just reap him, choi. i don’t want you to get tortured.” what is he saying? if seungcheol reaps jihoon’s soul, his own wings will be clipped off, unleashing the pain of a million knives stabbing into his back and fire burning his wings. yet… it sounds less painful than seungcheol getting hurt.

“are you crazy?” seungcheol shrieks. “you’ll die, jeonghan! i can’t let you be hurt just for me.”

“why not,” he huffs.

“you- you’re an angel. you’re sent here to save and protect people, and i’m just here… i hurt people, hannie. if i reap jihoon’s soul, soonyoung’s going to have his heart broken. every single one of jihoon’s friends will get hurt.”

“if you die, i’ll be hurt.”

seungcheol’s jaw almost drops, and he stares at jeonghan in complete disbelief. “you- you’ll be sad? you- what?”

“yeah, you fool. i care about you.” seungcheol looks so perplexed, and jeonghan just looks at him, watching his brows furrow as he stares off into space. maybe… maybe he cares about seungcheol way more than he thinks. it’s borderlining a crush, but jeonghan’s just going to ignore it. it’s… it’s nothing. he’s not supposed to love a devil, even if he has the heart of an angel.

* * *

a week of trying to convince seungcheol to just reap jihoon to save himself later, and jeonghan’s at his wits’ end. the stubborn bastard refuses to do it, and jeonghan knows if he doesn’t do it by today, seungcheol’s going to be punished tomorrow.

but, jeonghan’s no idiot. there’s no way seungcheol will cave today, so he might as well…

“hey… seungcheol.”

“hm?” seungcheol turns to look at him from his spot on jihoon’s shoulder, devil tail flicking slowly. jeonghan quickly leans over to steal a kiss from him, leaving a quick peck on his cheek.

seungcheol’s face turns a bright red, and he shyly asks, “can i… can i kiss you on the lips?”

“only if you get off jihoon’s shoulder.”

they spend the whole day kissing softly, as if making up for the eternity they could never have together. an eternity they should’ve gotten.

* * *

he counts the next seven days. his heart hurts, but jeonghan has to make sure that he times it perfectly.

when he clips off his wings himself, he nearly doesn’t have enough energy to even cut off his right one. funnily enough, he just thinks of seungcheol’s smile and that searing feeling when they kiss and the warm little burn he has in his chest whenever seungcheol laughs and god, jeonghan’s so in love, he’d do anything for him.

he feels his soul fall to earth. the wind on the way down is nice.

* * *

twenty two years of waiting, and yoon jeonghan’s still searching for choi seungcheol.

when they meet, maybe seungcheol will recognize him off the bat. maybe he’ll already have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or maybe he’ll be emotionally unavailable. maybe he won’t even meet seungcheol in this lifetime, but it’s okay, because he’ll wait for the next, and the next, and the next. anything’s worth it.

his worries are for nothing, though. he nearly crashes into someone at the gantry of the train station, and when he looks up, he sees familiar warm eyes and blinding smile.

“jeonghan? you- why are you here? what happened?”

“did you really think i was lying when i said i’ll be hurt if you die? i don’t think i’d want to live without you.”

he sees familiar warm eyes and blinding smile, and he feels soft lips against his and he smiles, because _god_ , everything’s worth it just to be here with seungcheol again.

**Author's Note:**

> please,,, suspend your judgement,, i feel like,, in my haste to finish this for jeongcheol fest i mischaracterized for convenience. i swear,, it's meant to be supernatural but,,,, i'll claim free day.
> 
> also rip linger i'm TRYING TO FINISH IT I SWEAR  
>    
> [prompt me!](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> social media: [tumblr](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chariiots) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/woozwhy)


End file.
